Introvert
by ChaYunwoo
Summary: VIXX Fanfiction, slight BtoB (Kwang-Min couple)
1. PROLOG

PROLOG

.

.

.

"Biar aku saja," ucapku sambil merebut baki berisi sepiring spaghetti dan segelas jus jeruk pesanan pelanggan tetap kami yang duduk di meja nomor empat di ujung ruangan dari tangan Ken – saudara sepupuku yang membantuku di kafe ini. Tak biasanya memang aku mengantar pesanan, tapi kali ini berbeda karena pelanggannya juga spesial.

Dengan menjaga agar tubuhku tetap tegap aku membawakan pesanan laki-laki misterius – namun spesial – tersebut dan memindahkan ke mejanya. Tentu aku harus berhati-hati agar jus jeruk yang isinya nyaris penuh ini tak tertumpah mengenai benda-benda elektronik mahal miliknya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya lirih, lirih sekali nyaris tak terdengar kalau saja suasana tidak sedang sesepi ini.

"Sama-sama, silakan menikmati," ucapku lalu buru-buru kembali ke dapur. Saking gugupnya.

Sejak kafe ini buka sebulan yang lalu laki-laki itu menjadi pelanggan setia kami. Ia akan datang pagi-pagi sesaat setelah aku membuka pintu dan baru akan pulang jika ia melihat para pegawai telah beres-beres hendak menutup kafe. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah makan sambil memainkan gadget yang dibawanya, tentu ia memanfaatkan fasilitas wi-fi yang kami sediakan dengan baik. Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, hari dimana ia akan berada disini sehari penuh. Di hari Minggu ia akan datang sedikit lebih siang sedang di hari Jum'at ia akan pergi siang hari dan baru kembali saat sore. Entah apa yang dilakukannya.

Lebih lagi tentangnya, ia datang kemari berjalan kaki dengan sebuah ransel hitam yang setia menampung benda-benda elektroniknya di punggung. Dan ia selalu sendiri, belum pernah sekalipun ia datang bersama dengan teman maupun keluarganya. Itulah yang membuatnya terlihat misterius, namun spesial dimataku.

Aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan diriku sendiri, namaku Cha Hakyeon, berusia dua puluh dua tahun dan sedang mengesampingkan urusan percintaan demi kafe ini. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku single, aku mempunyai seorang kekasih yang sayangnya sedang tidak berada disini saat ini, ya bisa dibilang kami menjalani long distance relationship, namun itu tak akan berjalan lebih lama lagi karena Ravi – namjachinguku selama empat tahun terakhir ini – akan kembali ke kota ini dalam waktu beberapa hari kedepan.

Jadi, ketertarikanku pada laki-laki itu hanya sebatas rasa penasaran, tak lebih. Aku menganggapnya spesial bukan berarti aku menyukai atau mencintainya, tentu saja.

"Masih memperhatikannya eoh? Akan kuadukan Ravi hyung," bisik Hyuk – namdongsaengku yang baik namun suka usil. Hari Sabtu sekolahnya libur dan ia memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan membantuku disini, ya karena ia tak punya kekasih dan kegiatan lain.

"Sekedar penasaran."

"Dia cuma orang biasa yang kurang kerjaan, bukan laki-laki tampan yang bisa berubah menjadi vampire atau drakula di malam hari," Ken yang telah selesai membereskan botol-botol ikut nimbrung.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi kenapa dia disini terus setiap hari, memanngya dia tak punya pekerjaan lain?"

Ken mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Tanya langsung saja sama orangnya."

"Sudahlah, mending sekarang mandi lalu dandan yang cantik karena satu jam lagi Ravi hyung akan sampai," ujar Hyuk sambil menepuk bahuku dua kali.

Aku sudah meraih smartphone-ku hendak bermain game namun kuurungkan niatku begitu mendengar kalimat Hyuk itu. "Apa? Satu jam lagi? Bukannya Ravi baru akan kesini minggu depan?"

"Ini barusan dia chat aku," sahutnya sambil menyodorkan smartphone putihnya yang masih menampilkan halaman obrolannya dengan kekasihku sebagai bukti. Benar saja, Ravi akan tiba di stasiun dalam waktu sekitar satu jam lagi dan aku bahkan tak mengetahuinya.

"Kok dia tidak memberitahuku? Aigoo! Aku harus bagimana?" panikku sambil meraih tasku. "Ken, Hyuk, kalian disini ya. Aku akan pulang dan ganti pakaian lalu jemput Ravi," pamitku. Tentu aku harus berdandan sebelum bertemu dengan namjachinguku untuk pertama kalinya setelah hampir setahun lamanya berpisah.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang kemarin sudah review, kasih tahu kalau yang kemarin eror, saya nggak baca ulang soalnya, jadi nggak tahu...

Dan maaf lama banget repostnya T.T


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ALL HAKYEON'S POV**

.

Aku segera berlari dan menghampiri namja berwajah bulat dengan rambut cepak tersebut. Dia adalah Ravi! Raviku yang sangat kurindukan.

Ah, bahkan ia baru menyadari keberadaanku saat aku sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Ravi!" seruku sembari memeluknya, namun bukannya balas memeluk ia justru berusaha menjauhkanku.

"Nuna, jangan gitu ah, malu-maluin aja." Ia merengut dan menyeret koper besarnya dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya membenahi posisi tali ranselnya yang melorot.

"Iya, iya. Ayo kita ke kafeku, mobilnya disana!"

Ravi memang bukan namja romantis, tapi aku sangat yakin ia mencintaiku. Nyatanya setelah bertahun-tahun menjalin hubungan dengan terpisah oleh jarak hubungan kami masih baik-baik saja dan tak pernah kudengar sekalipun berita bahwa ia selingkuh.

"Kamu mau makan apa? Biar aku telepon Minhyuk supaya dia masak dulu, jadi kamu bisa langsung makan sesampainya disana," ucapku saat kami sudah dalam perjalanan menuju ke kafeku, Ravi yang mengemudikan mobil.

"Nanti aja, biar aku lihat menunya terus milih disana aja," ucapnya padahal aku tahu ia pasti lapar.

"Ya sudah." Aku memilih untuk mengalah saja. Masa kami bertengkar gara-gara hal sepele di hari pertemuan kami yang pertama setelah sekian lama.

Beberapa saat kemudian kami telah tiba di kafeku, ya memang Ravi meminta untuk ke kafe terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali ke rumahnya karena kedua orang tua Ravi belum kembali dari tempat kerja mereka sedang kekasihku yang tampan ini melupakan kunci rumahnya di kost.

"Hoi! Ken, Hyuk!" sapa Ravi penuh semangat begitu ia tiba di ambang pintu dapur dan bertemu dengan kedua orang itu.

"Ravi!"

"Ravi hyung!"

Mereka bertiga saling berpelukan hingga melupakanku.

Oh! Saat menoleh aku mendapati namja misterius itu memandangi kami. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengalihkan padangan dari layar _gadget_ -nya, setahuku.

Kulihat-lihat, dia tampan juga. Yah, walaupun itu tak akan membuatku berpindah hati. Tapi yang aku heran, kenapa namja setampan dia selalu sendiri. Tidakkah dia mempunyai kekasih? Atau dia juga menjalani _long distance relatioship_?

"Hei, hei! Fokus kesini!" Hyuk berbicara dengan cukup lantang sambil menunjuk Ravi.

"Iya, iya." Namja itu kembali fokus pada _tab_ di tangannya dan aku kembali pada Raviku.

Para pengunjung telah pergi sedikit demi sedikit hingga menyisakan satu orang manusia berkaos hitam dengan celana panjang putih di meja nomor empat. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang lima belas menit yang berarti sebentar lagi kafe ini akan tutup namun ia masih terlihat tenang, tak terganggu dengan aktivias para pegawai yang membersihkan meja-meja di sekitarnya sama sekali. Aku sih sudah tak heran lagi, ia kan baru beranjak dari tempat duduknya jam sembilan tepat.

"Dia itu, setiap hari datang kesini dari pagi sampai malam?" tanya Ravi dengan berbisik. Kami berdua tengah duduk di belakang meja kasir saat ini.

"Yup. Sejak hari pertama buka. Dia patut diberi bonus atau diskon spesial karena dia pelanggan paling setia."

"Dan paling betah," sambungnya. "Memangnya dia tak punya pekerjaan?"

Aku mengendikkan bahuku. "Mana kutahu?"

Ravi mengangguk dan menutup _laptop_ di hadapannya. "Aku penasaran."

"Aku juga."

"Kenapa tak kau ajak kenalan?"

"Eh?"

"Tanya saja siapa namanya."

"Kamu nggak cemburu?"

Ravi terkekeh. "Kalau aku cemburuan sudah dari dulu kita putus. Kan memang kamu sangat cerewt dan sok akrab terhadap semua orang. Aku sudah terbiasa dan tak terganggu akan hal itu. Tambah satu orang kenalan yang misterius tak masalah kan?"

"Kapan-kapan kucoba."

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat memaksaku untuk bangkit dari dudukku yang nyaman dan mengusirnya secara halus karena kami sudah hampir tutup, hanya tinggal menunggu satu orang pelanggan setia pulang.

"Ah, Eunkwang, kukira..." Ternyata bukan pelanggan kemalaman melainkan namjachingu juru masak kami sekaligus sahabatku – Minhyuk.

"Mau jemput Minhyuk."

Belum sempat aku menjawab yang dibicarakan sudah muncul dari pintu dapur dengan ransel biru muda di punggungnya. "Hakyeon, Ravi, aku pulang ya," pamitnya lalu menggandeng kekasihnya keluar dari ruangan.

"Bye Hakyeon, Ravi." Eunkwang melambaikan tangan pada kami.

Ekor mataku menangkap namja itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Minhyuk dan Eunkwang hingga keduanya menghilang di balik tembok. Ah, mungkin dirasanya Minhyuk dan Eunkwang mengganggu ketenangan.

Kuperhatikan, namja itu mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya, menghabiskan tegukan terakhir dari es teh manis yang dipesannya dan mulai berjalan kemari.

Dia sudah hampir pergi setelah membayar makanan dan minuman yang ia habiskan disini hari ini ketika Ravi mengulurkan tangan mengajaknya berkenalan, "aku Ravi, kamu? Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini."

Ia tampak berpikir beberapa saat sebelum membalas jabatan tangan kekasihku. "Aku Leo, ya sepertinya kita pernah bertemu di _gym_ , tapi itu sudah lama sekali."

Ya, Ravi memang sering ke _gym_ dan namja itu sepertinya juga kalau dilihat dari tubuhnya yang atletis.

Manusia yang akhirnya kuketahui bernama Leo tersebut meninggalkan kami begitu saja, padahal aku lihat Ravi masih ingin bicara lebih dengannya. Ya kemajuan besar ia mau memperkenalkan dirinya. Walaupun hanya pada Ravi dan mengacuhkanku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai, Leo," sapa Ravi yang sedang menyapu teras kafe ketika Leo datang. Namjachinguku ini rajin sekali, pagi-pagi sudah datang dan membantu.

"Hai," balas Leo lirih dan langsung menuju ke meja favoritnya tanpa basa-basi lebih lagi.

Aku juga ingin menyapanya tapi masih ada rasa takut, takut tidak dijawabnya.

"Pesan seperti biasa?" tanya Ken yang kebetulan sedang membersihkan meja di dekat Leo.

Laki-laki bermata tajam itu hanya mengangguk lalu fokus pada _smartphone_ di tangannya. Ken, sudah terbiasa dan langsung menuju ke dapur guna menyampaikan pesanannya pada Minhyuk. Ya, kami semua – kecuali Ravi mungkin – sudah terbiasa dengan Leo. Selama dia tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh dan selalu membayar apa yang dipesannnya _it's okay_.

Kembali aku merebut baki berisi pesanan Leo dari tangan Ken. "Biar aku saja."

Hati-hati kuletakkan piring dan gelasnya pada sisi meja yang kosong. "Selamat menikmati, eum, Leo. Kalau butuh sesuatu panggil aku saja, aku Hakyeon," ucapku sedikit panjang sementara ia hanya menyimak dan beralih pada gelas di hadapannya begitu aku selesai berbicara. Ya, mungkin dia memang pendiam dan susah untuk beradaptasi dengan orang baru. Aku sempat kenal beberapa orang yang seperti itu sebelumnya dan bisa mengerti.

Ken dan Minyuk telah menantiku dengan ekspresi aneh di dapur begitu aku masuk untuk mengembalikan baki.

"Namanya Leo?" tanya Minhyuk dengan berbisik.

"Kamu sudah kenal sama dia?" kini ganti Ken yang bertanya.

"Ravi yang ngajak dia kenalan lusa," jawabku lirih, takut terdengar olehnya karena suasana kafe sedang sepi dan jarak dari meja nomor empat dengan dapur ini tak terlalu jauh, bahkan bisa dibilang dekat. "Dia pernah berapa kali ketemu Ravi di _gym_ dulu."

..

.

.

.

end or continue?


End file.
